Student Desire
by Namikaze RaeKyo
Summary: seorang murid pindahan dari amerika datang dan mulai membangun kerajaan harem d sekolahnya sndiri


**STUDENT DESIRE**

NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: 18+, OOC, typo, membuat pertamakali bikin beginian, bahasa yang tidak baku

 **DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI KARENA MEMBACA INI.**

 **YANG DI BAWAH UMUR SANGAT TIDAK DI SARANKAN DAN TOLONG PENCET BACK! TAPI KALAU MAU LANJUT SILAHKAN AUTHOR GK MELARANG. *_*)/**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **YOU WANT KNOW ME**

 **ADD ON FACEBOOK**

 **KASPI KYUU KAZE**

To the story.

Pagi hari di sebuah sekolah ternama di jepang, terlihat para siswa dan siswi yang sedang masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar yang biasa di sebut gedung olah raga. Di sana semua siswa dan siswi sedang duduk di podium, memperhatikan seorang nenek – nenek montok sedang melakukan pidato.

"Demikian ucapan selamat datang dari saya kepada siswa baru dan ucapan selamat darang kembali kepada anak – anak kelas dua dan tiga Konoha Highschool. Semoga kalian bisa meraih masa depan yang gemilang!" koar sang kepala sekolah berumur 64 tahun yang bernama Senju Tsunade tersebut. Namun walau umur yang sudah tua tapi dia mempunyai body yang wah dengan semua yang dia miliki.

Ok kita skip bagian deskripsi tubuh nenek montok itu, kita beralih kepada karakter utama kita yang sedang duduk sambil menguap tak jelas di podium teratas dan palin atas serta duduknya paling pokok kiri.

"Membosankan," gumamnya lalu mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut.

Siswa itu berjalan santai seraya melirik kiri dan kanan, pasalnya adalah dia tak tau sama sekali tentang seluk beluk sekolah ini. Konoha Highshool adalah sekolah yang besar, dengan tiga buah bangunan bertingkat yang membentuk huruf U. Dengan sebuah taman yang luas di depannya.

Gedung pertama yang berada di tengah berfungsi sebagai gedung pelajaran, yang mana berarti di sana terdapat kelas – kelas. Bangunan ini memiliki enam lantai yang dihubungkan oleh dua tangga dan dua lift. Dua lantai mewakili satu angkatan, jadi lantai satu dan dua untuk anak – anak kelas 1, dua dan tiga untuk kelas 3 dan berikutnya.

Yang kedua, sebelah kiri dari bangunan pertama adalah bangunan pengajar, yang artinya di sana adalah bangunan husus untuk para guru – guru pengajar. Bangunan ini memiliki tiga lantai yang mana ruangan di sana di bagi – bagi sesuai dengan mata pelajaran guru pengajar. Missal ruangan matematika di lantai 1 maka di sana berisi kumpulan guru matematika untuk kelas satu. Begitu juga untuk ruangan dan lantai yang lain.

Bangunan terakhir adalah bangunan olah raga yang berada di sebelah kanan bangunan pelajaran, tentunya berungsi sebagai tempat olah raga, bangunan ini di cukup besar karena cukup untuk di jadiakan lapangan bola pada lantai 1.

Ok cukup penjelasan tentang bangunan sekolah, karena kita akan langsung ke main chara pada fic ini yang saat ini dia sedang berdiri di sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 2-7.

'Sepertinya ini kelas ku,' pikirnya saat melihat tulisan yang menggantung di depan kelas tersebut.

 **FLASH BACK**

[ruangan kelapa sekolah : 15 menit sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru]

"Saa gaki, kelas mu di lantai empat. Nanti setelah acara pembukaannya berakhir kau langsung ke sana dan tunggu Senseimu di depan kelas. Ii na?" ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam kearah siswa baru tersebut.

"Hai hai, aku tak mengira di usia seperti ini kau masih terlihat muda," kata Siswa tersebut.

"Huh, kau kira aku akan mengkriput. Sore dake, sopan lah sedikit aku juga pernah menggendong mu waku kau masih bayi Gaki,"

"Saa, aku tak mengingatnya," balas Siswa tersebut dengan ogah ogahan.

"Jadi ingat kata – kata ku tadi gaki," ucap Tsudade mengingatkan lagi.

"Hai hai, iinchou," ucap nya seraya berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

End Of Flash Back

'Dia bilang aku harus menunuggu sensei ku, tapi ini sudah 15 menit berlalu dan dia belum juga datang,' gerutu siswa baru itu dalam pikirannya. 'atau dia sudah ada di dalam?' pikirnya lagi namun pikiran itu langsung dia tepis karena walau samar, dia masih bisa mendengan suara berisik dan ribut dalam kelas tersebut.

Kemudian dia hanya melipat tangan di dadanya dan menunggu sampai lima belas menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya.

Dengan segenap hati dia ingin memarahi si guru tersebut sampai dia berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

'Seorang wanita dewasa yang manis' pikir siswa tersebut terdiam.

Bagai mana tidak dengan rambut ungu gelap yang di ikat di belakang, mata berwarna abu – abu, serta tubuh sintal dibalut dengan kemeja putih ketat yang tertutup oleh jas tanpa lengan (gk taun amanya), tak lupa rok hitam khas seorang guru.

"Oooh, omae ka? Murid baru itu kan," ucap sang guru dengan nada sedikit tersengal,

'mungkin dia tadi sempat berlari sebelum sampai kesini' pikir murid baru tersebut kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ok tunggu di sini sampai aku suruh masuk," ucap sangguru kemudian dengan nada yang dibuat – buat senormal mungkin walau masih berkesan sedikit kelelahan.

'aku sudah menunggu dari tadi dan masih disuruh menunggu?' gerutunya namun apa daya dia hanya seorang murid di sini jadi dia hanya bisa menggangguk.

Kemudian guru itu langsung membuka pintu geser tersebut dan langsung masuk tanpa menutupnya. Namun tanpa di sadari siswa baru tadi memperhatikan sang guru yang ternyata walau penampilan nya cukup rapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, yaitu kemeja bagian belakangnya tidak masuk menyeluruh kedalam rok.

Sedangkan dalam kelas tentu mereka kaget dan otomatis mereka yang tadi sedang berisik dan bergosip ria pun langsung berhamburan menuju tempat duduk masing – masing.

"Baiklah anak – anak sebelumnya aku ucapkan selamat datang kembali ke sekolah ini!" jeda sejenak "Aku yakin diantara kalian ada yang tak mengenal ku, karena aku memang hanya di tugaskan untuk mengajar sejarah murid kelas dua," ucapnya lagi. "tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberitahukan kalian kalau akan ada murid baru yang masuk kelas ini," tambahnya lagi kemudian dia melihat ekspresi murid kelas tersebut.

Tak Cuma pandangan yang tak percaya yang terlihat dari wajah mereka, sebagian ada yang berbisik – bisik apa jenis kelamin dari murid baru tersebut dan sebagian lagi membicarakan tentang cantik dan tampannya. 'tipikal anak muda' pikir sang guru.

"Baiklah masuklah anak baru," lalu muncullah sesosok remaja pria yang masuk keladam kelas setelah menutup pintu dia langsung berjalan kearah sang guru dan berdiri di samping meja guru. "Aku akan memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu sebagai contoh," kata guru tersebut dan lagi – lagi dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Namaku MItarashi Anko! Kesukaan ku adalah Logika dan dango! Yang ku benci adalah pemalas! Sekian," ucapnya dengan lantang. "Sekarang giliranmu anak baru," ucapnya seraya melirik kearah anak baru tersebut.

"Yosh! Ore wa namae Namikaze Naruto desu! Ore wa tsuki ramen! Boku no kirai wa nai desu!" ucap sang murid dengan lantang seraya menampilkan senyum lebar dan menawannya.

"KYAAAA KAKKOIIII" teriak serempak beberapa gadis di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu Anko-sensei," kata Naruto seraya menjabat tangan Anko yang membuat Anko tersentak kaget. Setelah melepaskan jabat tangan itu Naruto langsung berjalan menjauh dari Anko dan langsung duduk di sebuah kursi kosong dekat jendela di barisan paling belakang.

Sedangkan Anko sendiri dia sudah kembali duduk di tempat duduk nya sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya kebawah meja guru untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya di berikan oleh murid baru bernama Naruto tersebut.

Saat membuka tagannya alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sebuah kertas yang ditutupi sesuatu, bukan masalah kertasnya tapi apa yang menutupinya itu. Marah, kaget, dan takut itulah yang Anko rasakan saat ini. Dibalik senyuman menawannya tadi ternyata anak bernama Namikaze Naruto itu

…

To be countinue

Yahoo, kyo balik lagi. masalah fic yang belum update ryu janji minggu nanti update kok soalnya tinggal upload si, tapi itu ada di pc ryu yang rusak and masih di benerin. Ini pendek? Memang pendek karena ngetik di warnet.

Hohohoho, penasaran dengan apa yang naruto kasih ke anko? Tunggu next chapter ya.

Jangan lupa review percaya deh banyaknya review bikin ryu gk males ngetik. Entah itu flame ato apapun ryu ska di review.


End file.
